


What Comes Next

by Ncredible



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, I already love Jordan Green, Murphy has jokes, Post 5X13, RIP Monty Green, What Comes Next, lexa mention, spoilers for the season 5 ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke ponder what to do with after Monty's revelation that Earth isn't coming back and that they have been asleep for 125 years. Clarke and Bellamy try to honor Monty's wish that they do better this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That finale blew my mind. I will give the 100 writers credit that the season finales are always top notch.

Bellamy and I look out at this new planet for a long time. Watching this planet’s two suns orbiting it. Finally, Jordon, clears his throat causing tome turn around and look at him. I still can’t believe Monty and Harper had a kid. And he’s the young man standing in front of us. Monty and Harper are both dead, but they lived a long life and they seemed happy in the videos. I can’t believe it has been 125 years. It is so much to take in. 

“What do we do now? Dad didn’t leave any further instructions after wake Bellamy and Clarke first and show them the message.” Jordan says looking between Bellamy and me.

 

“We wake everyone else up and figure out what to do then.” Bellamy says turning away from the view. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t wake everyone, until we have a plan,” I say looking over at Bellamy.

“Why?” Bellamy asks. 

“We need a real plan of how to do better this time,” I tell him. 

“Who would we wake up?” Jordan asks curiously. 

“I think Madi, as Commander she will have the sway to help ease the grounders worries.” I say, selfishly I want Madi awake no matter what, but as Commander she has to be in the discussion.

“Raven and Shaw, for how to get down there.” Bellamy lists clearly thinking about who would be helpful to a discussion of what to do next.

“Gaia and Indra, they would help with getting everyone on board with what is decided.” I say.

“Murphy, Emori and Echo.” Bellamy says, but doesn’t give a reason. I know that he sees everyone who was on the Ring with him as family. 

“I think it would be good to wake Diyoza, if there was any indication about what else might be down there Shaw and her would be the only people who might know something about it.” I am surprised that Bellamy doesn’t disagree with me. 

“Maybe your mom and Kane as well, they might shed some light on the two suns thing.” Bellamy says turning back to look out the window.

“We should wake Miller and Octavia as well.” I say making a snap decision. 

“What? Why? They wouldn’t be able to contribute much for doing better all they know is war.” Bellamy says clearly not ready to forgive Octavia entirely. 

“Maybe,” I concede, “but all of this started with that dropship all those years ago. You, me, Murphy, Octavia and Miller. We are all that is left of the original hundred.”

“Wouldn’t it be 102, counting Bellamy and Raven there were 102 of you on Earth before everyone else came down from the Ark.” Jordan says interrupting what I was saying. 

“Madi used to say the same thing when I would tell my bedtime story about before Priamfaya.” I chuckle at the memory. After she let her guard down and stopped being the child from hell. She would curl up next to me and ask me to tell her the same story every night. Always the one about how the bad children became heroes. I can’t believe Monty told his son stories about us. I wonder what stories he does know. I never told Madi about Mount Weather. Did Monty? 

“Clarke,” Bellamy prompts me to continue after I got lost in thoughts of Madi. 

“No matter what we have all done. They should see this message from them.” I tell Bellamy, “we don’t have to take any of their opinions, but they should still get to see it. Say goodbye. Maybe relearn how to be a good guy.” That last thought was meant for me as much as anyone else. Maybe there should be good and bad guys. Maybe we can be good guys and save our families. 

“Okay, so how do we tell them they have been asleep for 125 years?” Bellamy asks. 

“Just like that?” Jordan suggests clearly not seeing anything wrong with dropping that information like a bomb on everyone. 

“We’ll have everyone meet in here and explain what is going on then.” I say.

“Let’s go wake some people up.” Jordan says cheerily, “this time I will say my name first before I ask them to go to the bridge.”

“Maybe stay here. Bellamy and I will wake everyone up.” I suggest not sure how everyone will react to a face we have never seen before after having been asleep for so long. I don’t think anyone will attack, but I don’t want to find out I am wrong either. 

“Uh. Okay. Dad’s farm is still running and there is some stuff to eat. How about I get that and bring it here? I don’t know about you but after 75 years asleep I am hungry,” Jordan says exaggerating the H in hungry. 

“God, Murphy is gonna love that, waking up to algae.” Bellamy jokes.

Jordan turns around, “Dad grew actual food. He started building a system, before I went into cryo, so that the plants would be watered like on earth that way they would continue to thrive even if there wasn’t a human awake to tend them. And as far as I can tell he finished it.”

“He really did save us.” I say, thinking back to a conversation Monty and I had when he was trying to get the wristbands to call the Ark to let them know the ground was survivable. He was born farm station and recruited by engineer, he saved us. I notice Bellamy and Jordan giving me an odd look, “never mind.”

“Let’s go wake everyone and Jordan I don’t think anyone will say no to a bit of food.” Bellamy says. Jordan nods and happily goes off to wherever Monty built his farm on the ship.

“Does he remind you…” I start.

Bellamy finishes, “Jasper? Kinda.” We both laugh. Monty and Harper picked a good name. 

We start walking back into the Cryo room to wake up the few to explain all of this. We walk in silence both of us lost in what all of this might mean. A new world. A new home. A promise to Monty to do better. To keep their son safe. It’s a lot to take in less than an hour. 

“I can’t believe they are gone.” I say breaking the silence. 

“I guess I’m not surprised,” Bellamy concedes.

“Why?” I ask looking over at him.

“He never really wanted to leave the Ring. We were safe and well fed and hadn’t fought a war in six years. He and Harper were happy. They came down with the rest of us because we decided things as a group on the Ring.” 

“They looked like they had a happy life. Good and long one,” I say. 

“Yea, they did, didn’t they?” Bellamy agrees.

“Bellamy?” He looks over at me, “no matter what happens next we promise each other right here and now that we keep Jordan safe and happy. That we don’t let him lose that spark.”

“Yea, I agree, but we honor Monty’s wishes as well. Be the good guys. War is the last of last options.”

“We can do better,” I say hoping it’s true. Hoping like Monty that Jasper was wrong, and we aren’t the problem, but honestly I am a bit worried we are. 

“We have too,” Bellamy says as we walk into the cryo room.

We walk over to the main control panel and luckily it is fairly easy to wake certain pods up. Click the name and the pods start to pull out and the person inside begins to wake up. 

“Clarke?” Madi calls after looking around and noticing my pod hasn’t opened. 

“I’m here,” I call going over to her and giving her a tight hug. It might have only seemed like a night’s rest to me, but knowing I haven’t seen her in 125 years has me holding tight.

“What’s wrong?” Madi asks when she pulls out of embrace able to clearly see my concern. 

“We all need to discuss something. Get dressed and meet us on the bridge,” Bellamy says and looking at Octavia and Miller says, “no weapons.”

“Clarke?” Madi asks again more unsure than the last time.

I wipe a tear away and tell her, “come on let’s get dressed there is a lot we all need to talk about.” 

“Did something happen?” My mom asks walking up and giving me a hug.

“Don’t tell me? Another mysterious ship showed up,” Murphy guesses. 

“Might finally get your aliens, Murphy,” Raven calls from her pod and everyone cracks a smile at that and with that everyone moves to get dressed. 

“Clarke?” Madi says again.

I lean down making us eye level, “everything is okay, but we all have some decisions to make.”

“Are you gonna be there the whole time?” Madi asks.

“I’m not going anywhere, my little Natblida.” I promise her and give her another hug happy to have her awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone dresses quickly and before long everyone is seated in the bridge all looking around slightly unsure as to why Bellamy and I won’t just tell them what is going on. Bellamy and I agreed that we would play everyone Monty’s messages and open the view up when Jordon did for us. Bellamy is standing behind Echo with a hand on her shoulder and one of her hands covering his. I sat next to Madi, Gaia stood behind Madi and Indra stood on Madi’s other side. As much as I wish she wasn’t Commander, I can’t deny that her now having guards willing to die for her is strangely comforting. Hopefully it won’t come to that.

“Okay we are all here, what did you want to tell us?” Murphy says from the Captain’s chair he immediately sat down in when coming onto the bridge.

Bellamy and I give each other a look before I start to speak, “we haven’t been asleep for ten years.”

“We set the timer ourselves Clarke, its been ten years,” Raven says from her spot next to Shaw, who is sitting in his pilot’s seat.

“Monty reset them,” Bellamy says.

“If it wasn’t ten years. How long was it?” Madi asks looking up at me.

“125 years.” I tell her and the rest of the group.

Everyone is silent trying to digest that fact, Diyoza breaks the silence first, “you’re telling me I’ve been pregnant for two centuries now?” That realization sends another round of silence for all of us and again Diyoza breaks the silence, “and I thought elephants had long pregnancies.” Despite being told we have been asleep for 125 that earns a small laugh from everyone.

Echo asks the obvious question, “how was Monty able to reset the timers without anyone noticing?”

“Yea, where are he and Harper? Shouldn’t they be here?” Emori asks.

Bellamy and I share another look and this time Bellamy speaks, “they didn’t go to sleep.”

“125 years… does that mean…” Octavia starts and stops and doesn’t finish the thought out loud, but jumping to the most obvious conclusion if they didn’t go to sleep.

“They left us a message,” Bellamy says and moves from Echo’s side to start Monty’s message despite knowing what happens I feel the tears coming again and I will them to stop. I tell myself again that Monty and Harper had a good life.

_“Hey guys, it’s been about a year since you all went to bed. Not much to report really. My algae farm is awesome. No surprise there.” Monty starts up from the video._

“Awesome and not going to put someone in a coma are two different things,” Murphy says to no one in particular. I look around and see an eye roll from Raven, Echo and Bellamy. It’s quiet after Murphy speaks and we all go back to listening to Monty.

_“Oh, I’m able to monitor conditions on the ground using the ships geological equipment, so I’ll know when it’s safe for us to go back down. It gets a little lonely sometimes without the rest of you, but the peace and quiet is what…” The ships door opens in the background and we can hear Harper’s voice,_

_“Monty. I’ve been waiting.”_

_“Harper, wait I’m in the middle…,” Monty starts. Harper speaks over him, “Let’s go. You promised me we still had another 40 state rooms we have…” Harper notices the camera and jumps out of view again giggling, “why didn’t you tell me?”_

_Monty looks at the camera and shrugs, “there’s not a lot to do in space.” With that the screen goes black._

“What were they doing?” Madi asks. There is stifled laughter around the room, but no one answers her question.

“Ask me again in a few years,” I tell her not wanting to have _**that** _ conversation just yet.

Everyone’s focus goes back to the screen which has lit up again. _This time with Monty walking over to a pregnant Harper. “Hey again,” Monty says putting one arm around Harper and the other over her stomach, “today is the two year anniversary of the long nap. Harper has been eating a little too much Algae.”_

“Wait, is she?” Emori begins.

_Harper laughs and says, “Hilarious. Hey guys. Surprise. We picked a name today. Boy or Girl. Jordan.”_

_"I think Jasper would like that.” Monty says he is staring at Harper with so much love before looking back at the camera, “anyway still no sign the ground is coming back. I wouldn’t expect it this soon so I’m not worried. Anyway, we’ll check back in next time there is news.” The screen fades to black._

“Monty and Harper have a kid?” Raven asks in disbelief.

_The screen comes back on with sounds of a newborn Jordan crying. Monty’s voice comes on, “meet Jordan Jasper Green. Shh.” He says to Jordan trying to comfort his new son, “that’s all for now. Harper’s resting. We’re both good, aw shh.” Monty says to us and to his new son, “he’ll be eight when you meet him. I can’t wait to see your faces.” The screen fades again._

Just before the screen starts to fade the bridge door opens up behind us and Jordan comes in carrying food for all of us and says, “Thank god. I’ve already been born I so don’t need to see that first clip again. That was… gross…” He makes a pained face again before going back to a smile. He might be our age, but he looks a lot like Madi did when she first saw Octavia.

“Who the hell is this?” Miller asks taking a defensive position.

“Right my name, I will get the hang of this meeting people thing,” Jordan promises before introducing himself, “I’m Jordan. That’s me on the screen with my dad.”

“You look just like them,” Mom says looking him over and everyone nods in agreement. I wonder how strange it is for her to see a grown child from one of us who were on the dropship.

“What you go there?” Murphy asks zeroing on the food on the tray in Jordan’s hands.

“I thought everyone would be hungry,” he says and passes the food around after noticing everyone only taking one item of the tray in an unspoken agreement of rationing Jordan says, “there is plenty more. Dad’s farm is thriving.”

“This is good for now, lets finish watching,” Bellamy says giving Jordan a smile and nod of encouragement. Murphy takes the tray form Jordan but a look from Bellamy keeps him from finishing off the tray. Everyone focuses back on the screen waiting for Monty to return.

_“Happy wake up day. Ten years, but since your watching this sometime in the future you know now that I didn’t wake you up. That’s because there’s still nothing down there. I’m working the problem.” He looks around before lowering his voice and speaking again, “I’ve told Harper it’s to be expected, but...um… well that’s lie. This is gonna take awhile.” He speaks a regular volume, “Jordan is doing great though. He’s a happy kid. I took a page from Clarke’s parenting book. He knows all about you guys. Believe it or not Murphy is his favorite.” Monty really doesn’t sound thrilled by that fact at all. “Anyway, it’s gonna be awhile. I’ll let you know if things change.”_

 “Look at that. I’m the favorite, you got taste, kid,” Murphy says happily.

“Okay, next surprise kid from the group, I call being the favorite.” Raven says.

“Don’t be jealous,” Murphy says egging her on.

“Really? This guy was your favorite? What the hell kind of stories did Harper and Monty tell you?” Raven asks Jordan.

“Oh, um… I don’t know lots. Murphy went back to save Dad before Priamfaya, then Dad saved him before the explosion.” Jordan says.

“I guess putting it like that there isn’t much competition,” Emori says.

“Who flew the damn ship that got everyone off the ground in time. Twice!” Raven shoots back.

“Not Clarke,” Madi says. The statement has an unintentional sobering effect.

“Good thing too, or I wouldn’t have met you,” I tell her giving her a hug and kiss on the top of her head trying to lighten the mood.

“We should keep watching,” Bellamy says switching the video on again. I try to prepare myself for what comes next in the last two videos. I think like me, Bellamy doesn’t want to tell everyone that Harper and Monty are in fact dead. I don’t know if they are hoping, like a part of me was, that Monty and Harper were still alive, that they put themselves in Cryo.

  _“Hey guys, its been a long time since we recorded one of these,” Monty says his arm around Harper, “we just put Jordan in cryo. He’s a good boy.”_

_“Smart like his father.” Harper says._

_“Kind like his mom. We chose this life. He didn’t.” Monty says, and he moves to sit beside Harper, “Hey, if your watching this Kiddo, we love you so much. Did you follow my instructions? I’m assuming he did. Hey Bellamy. Hey Clarke. We wanted him to wake you first, so we could talk. Earth isn’t coming back. You’ve been asleep for over 28 years and it’s as dead as the day we left. I’m working on a plan B though. If your awake that means I found it. I’ll see you again when I do.”_

_Monty goes to turn off the camera and Harper stops him. “Wait. Not yet. Take care of our boy.” Harper says tears in her eyes and in her voice._

Bellamy and I share a look confirming we intend to keep that promise to Monty and Harper.

“They aren’t in Cryo, are they?” Kane asks speaking for the first time since waking.

The screen comes back on saving us from having to answer Kane’s question.

_An old Monty sits down in the chair sad, “Jordan, your mother died today. She was pretty sick the last few years, Clarke you were right. Her dad’s genetic condition finally got her. We had a good life. Sometimes I know she wanted to be with you guys. Maybe I did too. But if we did that I wouldn’t be able to show you this. Son.”_

I look around and everyone is trying to cover their tears and Jordon moves to follow his father's wishes and show the new planet to us. “ _It took me thirty years, but I finally cracked the Elgius Three mission file. Turns out it wasn’t a mining mission. After sucking the earth dry of oil, they went looking for another planet to tap. I set the coordinates a week ago. If I am right. You should get there in about 75 years. I am tempted to put myself into cryo to see it, but without Harper… anyway. It’s in the Goldilocks zone of a binary star system. That’s all I know. Elgius Three never radioed back, or if they did it was after Apocalypse One, so no one heard it. Can you see it? Is it beautiful? It is in my dreams. I hope we do better there. I hope Jasper was wrong and we aren’t the problem. I hope your lives will be as happy as mine as been. Be the good guys. May we meet again.”_

Just like when it was Bellamy and I watching everyone echoes Monty, “may we meet again.”

After giving everyone enough time to digest what they heard, and we are looking at I clear my throat, “first thing’s first. Whatever this place is. Everyone in this room we all make a pact.”

“To do what exactly,” Diyoza asks.

“To do better here than we ever did on Earth.” Bellamy says, and I nod in agreement.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“How do you propose we do that?” Diyoza asks.

“We aren’t going down there looking for a war,” Bellamy states flatly, not leaving any room for an argument. 

“And if there is something down there that wants a fight?” Octavia questions. Miller silently agreeing. 

“We owe it to Monty to do better than we did on Earth. And we will, if a war comes it will be the last option we have. It has to be.” Bellamy fires back.

“I agree, we have to find a better way.” I agree. I want the peaceful life I had after Priamfaya back. I don’t want to be fighting for the rest of my life. 

“We should still prepare for a war down there,” Dizoya chimes in.

“We need to better,” I insist. 

“How do you propose we do that, Princess?” Murphy drawls from his seat in the captain’s chair. 

I smile at the old nickname, “we do what should have down when we came down from the Ark.” 

“What should we have down?” Kane asks defensively.

“Sent down a real expedition team and not just expendable prisoners.” I shoot back.

“What would that look like?” Madi asks cutting off Kane and mine’s impending argument. 

“Well, in theory, we would send a scientist and medic to check the atmosphere to make sure it is safe for us to be down there. Diplomat, someone who could talk to whoever might be down there. Try and make a deal to peacefully coexist. Then….” I don’t want to say the last group of people we might need, because it would go against Monty’s last wish for us to do better. 

“We’ll need enforcement in case things go wrong,” Bellamy reluctantly supplies. 

“Who would you send down there first?” Dizoya asks. 

“We would need people who can keep a level head. People who will fight as a last resort and not a first instinct.” Bellamy says.

“We will send down Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Echo and Indra,” Madi states. Echo and Indra nod their heads in agreement with Madi’s decision.

“A twelve-year-old gives commands around here now. I don’t think so, I’m not following the orders of a child,” Dizoya scoffs. 

“This is something we need to address up here, we need to go down there united. Same ideals. Try to keep the infighting to a minimal.” I try.

“Your daughter is twelve, Clarke, how can a child lead?” Dizoya demands. 

“I allowed your people to live. I allowed them onto this ship, because you know that if I had ordered the execution of your people when McCreary dropped that bomb on my home, I would have won. I had the numbers. Do you agree?”

“Yes.” Dizoya concedes. 

“I would have had the loyalty of the army that followed me into that gorge to follow my wish, right, Indra, Echo, Octavia.” Madi asks the three warriors. All nod their heads agreeing to Madi’s assessment, “I allowed your people onto this ship, because Bellamy convinced me, I should. To try and break the cycle of violence, but now it’s your turn Coronel, you and your people need to prove you’re worth it.”

“I still don’t understand why everyone is following a child,” Dizoya says.

“Perhaps, we should change that.” I say.

“How?” Madi asks.

“Gaia, Kane and Abby can explain the role of the commander. Gaia can explain what the clans follow and why. Kane and my mom can help explain why everyone from the Ark is willing to follow as well. Everyone on board needs to be on the same page when we go down there or we could end up fighting each other and repeat the same mistakes.” I say, and I am relieved to see that Bellamy seems to agree. 

Madi debates this in her mind before speaking, “I think that is a good idea. For now, I will allow Shaw and Coronel Dizoya into counsel meeting, but for now, they have no power. Their people will have an alliance with the rest of us, but they are not one of us. If a time come that they wish to change their status comes, we will revisit the issue.”

“So, you’re saying we can give advice and participate in the decision process, but…” Shaw begins. 

“My people come first. Trust must be earned.” Madi finishes for Shaw.

“Just like Lexa at Mount Weather,” Octavia scoffs.

Madi turns and looks at Octavia, “I don’t intend to make same mistakes of the past commanders. But, Octavia you aren’t free of having made your own mistakes as a leader. Perhaps, it’s time for you to let your own grievances with past leadership go.”

Octavia looks visibly chastised, “sha, Heda.”

I try to wipe discreetly wipe the tears shed at the mention of Lexa and Mount Weather. I can’t help, but think about what Madi said about Lexa’s greatest regret. I always knew she regretted, she’d admitted as much when I help the dagger to her throat and when she bowed before me after the inclusion of Skaikru as the thirteen clan, but she never said it out loud. 

“While Raven and Shaw figure out the logistics of getting the group down there, everyone else should begin getting ready for when we go down.” Madi says signaling the end of the meeting. 

“Clarke, can we talk for a minute?” Mom asks.

“Yea, of course.” I tell her, and look over at Madi and promise, “I’ll be right back.” Mom and I walk towards the medical suite leaving everyone else to do their own thing. Hopefully Kane and Gaia start talking to Dizoya about the traditions of the grounders and the Flame. 

“This place reminds me of the medical suite in the Ark, more than the bunker ever did. The tools in here are in good condition.” Mom says. 

“Yea, well this equipment wasn’t continuously used for a century.” I chuckle. 

Mom is fumbling around looking for something, “can I help you look for something, Mom?”

“No, I found it.” Mom says pulling out a sketchbook. My sketchbook. 

“Is that?” I ask taking it from her hands. It’s my sketchbook from the village, it’s got my first few drawings of Madi and lots of the others.

“I thought you might want this,” Mom pulls out another drawing that wasn’t in the sketchbook. It’s the drawing I did of Lexa while she was sleeping in her quarters in the tower. Before I found out about ALLIE. Before I was able to admit my feelings. 

“How did you?” I ask getting choked up. 

“I saw your drawings and I found the one of Lexa by the bed. I thought you might want it, so I stowed it in my bag along with the sketchbook.”

“I miss her, Mom. It isn’t going away.” I admit sitting down on a chair. Letting my tears fall.

“Oh, honey, it never really gets easier.” 

“How did you move on from Dad?”

“I still miss your Dad all the time. I really do, but he isn’t here and holding onto and not experiencing what’s going on in the here and now isn’t fair to anyone.” 

“It’s been 131 years,” I start.

“We were all asleep for 125 of those years.”

“She was still what I thought about every morning for the six years everyone was gone.” Mom wraps me in a hug and we stay there in silence. 

“Clarke,” Indra calls breaking the quiet around Mom and me.

I pull away from Mom, “Yea?” I answer wiping the tears from my face and facing Indra. 

“The Commander would like a word,” Indra says as Madi comes running in and giving me a big hug.

“I missed you, Clarke,” Madi says when she lets go.

“I’ve only been away for a few minutes.” I tell her.

“No, I meant while we were sleeping,” she tells me.

“I missed you too. Did you dream? Cause I did, and you were there.” I tell her.

“Sometimes it was us fishing. You remember how bad you were when I taught you?” Madi jokes.

“What else did you dream about?” I ask her. 

“The previous commanders,” she tells me.

I bend down and look her in the eye, “you okay?”

“It wasn’t as scary as Bekka Pramheda,” she tells me. 

“Heda,” Gaia calls as she enters into the medbay.

“Yes?” Madi says turning to her Flamekeeper. 

“We need to discuss what you would like Dizoya and her people to know about the faith.” Gaia asks.

“What do you think Clarke,” Madi asks me turning to me. 

“Heda, this is something we should discuss in private.” Gaia says. 

“I want Clarke’s opinion.” Madi says. 

“Heda,” Gaia begins.

“We are going to do things differently, and that includes how I get my opinions.” Madi says calmly. Every bit the Commander she has become.

“Yes, Heda.” Gaia says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos keep me going.


End file.
